Time Turner You Change Everything
by sgt. pepper in the sky
Summary: Tudo o que você conhece está prestes a mudar. O destino de tudo está nas mãos de Harmione, Harry e Rony. E eles estarão destinados a mudar tudo. Voltando no tempo e fazendo Voldemort nunca ter nascido.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer;

Você já pensou na hipótese...

De Você-Sabe-Quem nunca ter nascido?

_Basta três giros, e você pode mudar tudo o que conhece..._

"É simples, não sejam pegos. De maneira alguma sejam vistos. Mudem o que for preciso."

_Unidos, o bem e o mal se tornarão um só..._

"Precisamos de sua ajuda, Éris!"

"SILÊNCIO, DELTA!"

_Merope nunca irá conhecer Tom. E nunca se apaixonar por ele..._

_Tudo irá mudar..._

_Com três badaladas eles retornarão..._

_E tudo o que você conhece não existirá mais._

Time Turner, you change everything.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Essa é a primeira fic que eu faço desde meu bloqueio de escritor. É tipo uma depressão pós fic, uma fic que não deu certo, então quando me "recuperei" achei que tinha de fazer uma fic pra comemorar.**

**Bom, se vocês se interessarem por ela, deixe um review. Ah é claro, se também não gostarem, mandem um review para eu poder melhorar meus erros.**

**Enfim, façam uma ficwriter feliz, deixem um review!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!**


	2. A lenda

_Há muito tempo, numa terra distante, onde Deuses habitavam, existiam duas deusas. Éris e Delta, elas eram irmãs de sangue, porém não de criação. _

_Um velho feiticeiro bondoso que habitava uma vila por perto recebeu Delta dentro de uma cesta quando ainda era bebê. Junto dela havia um talismã em forma de ampulheta, detalhado em ouro seu nome, Delta._

_O feiticeiro recebeu-a em sua família, desconhecendo de seus poderes imortais. E quanto mais crescia mais bela e bondosa, Delta ficava._

_Certo dia, em um de seus passeios matinais, Delta, afastou-se um pouco mais de sua casa em direção a floresta e encontrou uma maçã suculenta ao topo de uma árvore. Como em sua família de criação faltavam alimentos, Delta fez o que pode para pegar a maçã._

_De repente uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados surgiu de dentro de uma sombria floresta. _

_Sua beleza era impecável, e por mais que Delta tentasse adivinhar o que havia por baixo daqueles olhos, não conseguia._

"_Deseja esta maçã?Posso lhe arranjar muito melhores." Disse a moça de olhos avermelhados._

"_Falta-nos alimentos. Poderia realmente nos ajudar?" esperançou-se Delta, sorrindo graciosamente._

"_Posso lhe arranjar maçãs. Mas apenas se me seguir pela floresta." Disse a moça, mostrando-lhe a floresta escura de onde barulhos e bichos peçonhentos saiam a caçar._

_Delta não desconfiou da moça, mas antes que desse ao menos um passo, olhou para casa, imaginando sair da floresta com uma cesta de madeira, farta de alimentos._

"_Qual o seu nome?" perguntou Delta curiosamente ingênua._

"_Meu nome? Éris. O teu eu não preciso perguntar, Delta."_

_Éris saltitou para trás de uma árvore, voltou aparecer do outro lado._

"_Mas que colar bonito!" invejou Éris._

"_Obrigada, ele veio de meus pais verdadeiros... que agora não sei se olham por mim."_

"_Meu colar é exatamente igual ao seu, somente pela cor. Ele feito de prata, mas o homem que cuida de mim tomou-o." Emburrou-se Éris._

_Delta estremeceu, para onde estariam indo, por que estavam aprofundando-se na floresta escura e sombria?_

_Éris saltitou, chacoalhando seu vestido preto e vermelho e balançando os cabelos ao vento._

"_Venha, é por aqui, mas dance comigo, assim os animais não te percebem!"_

_As duas saltitaram feito as bailarinas do teatro Grand Jetés pareciam infinitos, como se estivessem bailando uma sinfonia._

_Mas a elegância de Delta invejava Éris mais que tudo._

_Éris parou de dançar de repente, mas Delta deixando levar-se pela emoção continuou a dançar leve feito uma pluma. Seu vestido branco e azul, com um leve toque de prata nas mangas bufantes balançando ao ritmo de suas pernas finas e longas._

"_Por que você parou, Éris? Os animais não vão te perceber?"_

"_Você é uma insolente, eu te trouxe até aqui, agora vá com toda a sua elegância e beleza para casa, sozinha!"_

"_Mas prometeu-me que iria me dar alimentos! Prometeu-me que voltaríamos juntas!"_

"_Nada é o que parece..." sorriu malignamente a moça._

_Éris desapareceu entre as árvores com o sorriso maligno nos lábios rubros, enquanto Delta permaneceu imóvel, sozinha numa floresta sombria._

'_Você brilha como o Sol, Delta. Devíamos levá-la a Grécia, para conhecer as bailarinas teatrais gregas!' lembrou a garota, o que o pai de criação havia lhe dito._

_Delta imaginou o Sol guiando-a para fora da floresta. Então dançando voltou pelo caminho feito, entre Grand Jetés e Pliés. Rodopiando e cantarolando sua sinfonia favorita, Suite Op. 66. De Waltz._

_Então entre abriu os olhos, estavam expostos novamente a claridade. Delta suspirou e caminhou para o velho casebre._

"_Delta! Aonde uma menina de tua idade vai a esta hora?" bronqueou sua mãe de criação._

"_Desculpe mama. Eu estava procurando algo para comermos, sim?"_

"_Ah, desde pequena, sempre bondosa. Mas não te preocupe, teu pai há de caçar um peixe para comermos de almoço."_

_Delta assentiu._

"_Pequenina, onde está teu amuleto?" _

_Delta passou as mãos brancas pelo pescoço._

"_Mama, desculpe, atravessei o canteiro de flores. Uma moça me encaminhou á floresta, dizendo que ia de me dar algum alimento. Mas não o fez. Largou-me na floresta sozinha. Dancei até aqui. Perdi meu amuleto."_

"_Tudo bem, há de ficar bem."_

Lilian fechou o livro e sorriu docemente para o bebê que havia em seus braços.

-Bons sonhos, Harry... – disse a ruiva beijando a testa do bebê e colocando-o no berço azul.

Ela desceu as escadas em direção a um homem de cabelos bagunçados e sentou-se no colo dele.

-Dormiu? – perguntou o homem entrelaçando os braços na cintura da ruiva.

-Sim, felizmente. E contei um conto novo, um conto que achei em sua estante. – sorriu Lily.

-O conto de Delta e Éris?

-Esse mesmo.

-Minha mãe me contava quando eu ia dormir... pena que temos que nos esconder. Se não estaríamos na casa de mamãe, e ela te ajudaria com o Harry, e é claro com as tarefas de casa.

-Tih... tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-Pode falar meu Lírio.

-Eu estou grávida, de novo.

-Sério?Que noticia boa! – disse Tiago dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada de Lily.

-Já sei o sexo do bebê!

-É um menino?É? – perguntou agitado.

-Não, é uma menininha. Quero chamá-la de Sara, em homenagem a sua mãe.

Os dois sorriram acomodados, e beijaram-se docemente.

O dia seguinte estaria cheio de surpresas, surpresas que eles não esperavam.


	3. Cemitério

Cemitérios. São lugares escuros, pesarosos e horríveis, cujo eu, esta noite vejo meus amigos sendo enterrados. Vários parentes chorando, e eu apenas olhando. Sofrendo por dentro e aparentemente por fora...

Agora o padre chegou, dizendo coisas que agora não vou ouvir, pois minha dor é maior que minha força, não posso lutar contra ela. Vejo todos aqui reunidos, abraçando e revendo os parentes distantes, que agora depositam flores sob o túmulo de Lily e Tiago.

Mas eu não trouxe nada além de minha dor, e o que eu temia acabou de acontecer. Voldemort os matou, como havia planejado, e eu vou para a prisão, por ser culpado de denunciar meus amigos.

Uma lágrima de solidão e tristeza brotou nos meus olhos, e logo escorreu solitária. Senti meu mundo desmoronar, meu amigo de todas as horas. Aquele que eu amava, fazia travessuras estava morto. Sua esposa, a garota mais sincera e linda, poderosa como ela só... agora está sendo enterrada diante de meus olhos.

Como eles puderam morrer tão jovens?E como eu estou vivo aqui, para pensar nisso?Eu devia ter morrido no lugar deles, eu vou morrer sozinho. E em todas as hipóteses já pensei, mas os mortos não voltam para você.

Meu coração despedaçado agora bate sem vida, sem rumo algum. Tiago e Lilian... tão jovens, e agora mortos. Se Voldemort nunca tivesse nascido, isso não teria acontecido. E é tudo minha culpa essa morte. Eu forcei Tiago a aceitar a hipótese de mudar Remo com Pedro, e Pedro jurou defendê-los, como amigos e como uma obrigação. Mas aquele rato imundo só pensou em si mesmo, correu ao lado das trevas para contar-lhes o paradeiro de meus finados amigos. Mas eu juro a mim mesmo que irei me vingar desse rato imundo.

E antes de eu me suicidar, vou matá-lo, estraçalhá-lo. Fazê-lo pagar por tudo que causou nessa vida...

-Sinto muito, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo com os olhos extremamente inchados e vermelhos, fungando após deixar seu lírio ao lado da cova de Lilian.

-Por quê? – gritei, abraçando meu amigo. – Por quê?

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Sirius. O que importa é que um deles sobreviveu! – disse Remo fungando.

Afirmei, chorando inconsolado ao lado de Remo.

Caminhamos silenciosamente pelo canteiro de rosas, onde várias cinzas foram jogadas. Cinzas de pessoas que foram atacadas por Voldemort. E isso me dói o coração, quantas famílias já não perderam entes queridos nas mãos dele?

Será que quando ele mata, ele não sente remorso?Será que matar é tão bom quanto assassinos julgam?Na verdade, a morte sempre deve ser a natural, a morte de velhice. Queria poder ver meus amigos envelhecendo junto de mim, queria mais tempo a eles. Mas agora já estava feito. Eles tinham morrido nas mãos de uma pessoa indigna.

O que faz uma pessoa levar esse destino?Essa vida de matar os outros?O que há de bom nisso?Dizem seriamente, que depois que se mata alguém, não se consegue mais parar. Deve ser como uma droga. A pior droga que existe.

Quero dizer... ninguém tem vontade de matar, isso não é um instinto. Gente doente faz isso. Voldemort é um doente. A morte, nunca foi a solução.

Sinto pena de quem mata, pois essa pessoa não sabe o mal que está causando sobre a família e os amigos da vítima. É horrível saber que seu amigo morreu nas mãos de um homem maluco. Voldemort definitivamente merecia destino pior. Pior do que fugir como um covarde, como fez. Incapaz de derrotar um bebê. O meu afilhado.

Sinto por ele, não sei como é perder os pais. Deve ser horrível. Imagine no dia da reunião de pais? Não ter ninguém que vá te ensinar o certo e o errado. Não ter ninguém para te dar broncas. Não ter ninguém para te amar eternamente, não ter com quem conversar...

Espero que Harry siga a vida dele, siga a vida dele sem tristeza e sem amigos. Quero que ele seja um garoto como o pai dele, o pai dele foi um homem muito bom, Tiago foi um grande homem, uma grande ajuda para a Ordem.

E como a mãe. Espero que dentro de seu coração não tenha revolta, que dentro de seu coração não tenha nenhum sentimento mal. E que ajude os amigos quando precisarem dele.

-Vamos Sirius? – disse Remo desconcertado, me arrastando para o estacionamento de motos.

-Sim, vamos embora...

Dei a minha última olhada para o túmulo e fui-me embora.


	4. Explicações

**Oi gente, esse não é o 4º cap. Vim falar do cap. 3, o mais triste de toda a fic, e eu chorei escrevendo. Eu tenho provas, o meu rascunho está manchado!**

**Fico muito feliz de estarem gostando da fic, espero estar fazendo tudo certinho dessa vez!**

**Mas mesmo assim, estou aberta a críticas, e também, como ninguém é de ferro, a elogios.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sol Swan Cullen: muito obrigada, mesmooo! está ai o 3º capítulo!Beijos!**

**Rafa: best, você nem sabe como eu to feliz de vc tar gostando da fic. Pq a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim!Beijos, está aqui o 3º capítulo.**

**Não querendo ser chata, mas um review me faz muito feliz, e se não for pedir muito, deixem um review só pra eu saber se a fic está agradando ou não!**

**É super simples, será que você pode fazer esse favorzinho? Toda autora gosta de um review. E me deixa muito feliz também.**

**Beijos, até o capítulo 4!**


	5. AntiRony's

"Outono, essas folhas secas caindo me provocam uma sensação de bem-estar imensa. No dia-a-dia, as pessoas não percebem a beleza ao redor delas, muito menos quando estão em situação de perigo.

Às vezes as pessoas maltratam as árvores, plantinhas, flores. Mas isso importa muito, já que a beleza que gostamos de apreciar, algum dia vai acabar.

A mesma coisa quanto a pais. Eu nunca tive nenhum pai e nenhuma mãe, e sinto muito a falta de uma família de verdade, aquela onde você tem uma mãe, a mãe que faz a melhor comida do mundo, a que cuida da irmã menor e a que é linda. A mulher mais linda de todas.

Também queria ter um pai, aquele pai que te chama de filhão, e que joga horas e horas quadribol quando a gente é criança. Aquele pai que é um exemplo, que trabalha no ministério como auror, e arruma seu cabelo com gel igualzinho ao dele. Aquele que leva bronca da mamãe, por olhar pra outras mulheres, e também por quebrar o copo de cristal, que um dia já ganharam no casamento.

Eu acho, que se Voldemort nunca existisse... meus pais seriam assim. E eu teria uma irmãzinha mais nova, e ela seria muito irritante e pentelha. Imagino isso, às vezes até rio de imaginar a pequena procurando o par de meias favorito dela, e eu as teria pegado e escondido, então minha mãe viria e diria: 'Harry James Potter, devolva as meias de sua irmã!' "

-Harry?Você ainda está ai? – perguntou Hermione, com o ar maternal que ela sempre teve em relação a mim.

Assenti.

-O que está fazendo ai?Nossa, olhe só para o seu suéter, está todo cheio de folhas! – disse, dando tapinhas histéricos em meu suéter, retirando as folhinhas.

-Eu só... estava pensando. E o Rony? – perguntei curioso.

Hermione tirou a franja do rosto e indicou o campo cheio de folhas secas caídas.

-Detenção.

Sorri torto.

-Do Snape?

-Exatamente, por mandar bilhetinhos na aula. Acho que a detenção foi mais do que bom para tirá-lo da cola da Lilá. Ela é tão...

-Garota-chiclete?

-É. – disse Mione bufando, e sentando-se no tronco de árvore ao meu lado.

O silêncio dominou o local até que Mione resolveu quebrá-lo.

-Ontem eu visitei uma loja incrível... o que você fez?

-Nada, só treinei quadribol com o time. Que loja era?

-Loja de vira tempos, tem cada um lá... Tinha um para longas datas, um que servia também como chave de portal. Tinha um enorme lá atrás da loja, um que chamava muita atenção. Mas pena que não estava à venda...

-Vira tempos?Para que você queria vira tempos? – perguntei curioso.

-O meu velho vira tempo está quebrado. Levei lá para ver se tinha alguma chance de ser concertado. Mas era estrago definitivo. Então estou à procura de outro, afinal, como é que eu vou assistir às aulas?

Assenti pensativo. Eu ainda estava imaginando como seria se Voldemort não tivesse existido.

-Então Harry!? – disse Mione quebrando o silêncio. – Com quem vai a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana? Se não tiver combinado com a Chang, gostaria de vir comigo? Preciso urgente da sua ajuda para meu vira tempo. E depois poderíamos passar na livraria e comprar um livro sobre vira tempos!

-Você está obcecada pelos vira tempos hein?!Tudo bem podemos ir juntos, Mione. Aproveito e compro um para mim também, assim não preciso levar tapas enquanto o toco. – eu ri.

Rimos juntos, como da última vez em que rimos, há alguns tempos atrás.

-Olá gente!Do que estão rindo? – disse Rony chegando de surpresa, por trás de Mione.

A expressão fria tomou conta de Hermione novamente, ela estava magoada com ele novamente, suponho.

-Oi Rony. – eu cumprimentei.

-Ronald. – cumprimentou Mione.

-Oi Mio-ni-ne! – brincou Rony, fazendo biquinho e caretas para Mione, e esta não gostou nem um pouco.

Segurei o riso, realmente foi engraçado, mas eu sabia, ele estava tentando arrancar um sorriso à velha amiga, mas conseguiu enfurecê-la mais ainda.

-Até mais Harry... – disse Mione bagunçando mais o meu cabelo e seguindo furiosa em direção ao corujal.

-O que deu nela?

- Uma doença chamada anti-Rony. – eu ri.

Rimos um pouco, o dia seguinte ia ser muito mais agitado, Mione e eu iríamos a Hogsmeade comprar vira tempos. Muito divertido.

Mas por enquanto, segui até o castelo, sozinho. Imerso entre meus pensamentos.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Rafa: Best, obrigada por aturar todas as minhas fics, até agora. [CLICHÊ rs] Aqui está a pista de Cheque Mate, espero que você tenha entendido ela.**

**Sol: Obrigada por tudo, por ler essa fic horrenda! rsrsrs, aqui está o capítulo que você estava esperando!!**

**A todas as pessoas que ao menos chegaram até aqui: Muito Obrigada, mesmo!**

**Continuem comentando, porque comentários são combustíveis. Combustível é bom para eu poder ficar abastecida e feliz. Então vocês terão muitooos mais muitos capítulos, e vão saber o que vai acontecer na loja de Vira Tempos!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo de... ****TIME TURNER- YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING! **


	6. A Loja

-Bom dia Raio De Sol! – disse Rony, empoleirando-se a beira de minha cama, com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Ã?Que horas são Rony? – perguntei tapando os olhos com o antebraço.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia! – exclamou exuberante.

-Quem morreu?Que dia é hoje?O que aconteceu? – perguntei brincando, é claro.

-Merlin morreu Harry! – debochou ele – Não, não aconteceu nada... recebi um pacote!

-Ah, que maravilhoso! – eu disse sem humor – Posso voltar a dormir agora?

-Não!Você vai abrir comigo!

-Como assim?Eu não sou sua namorada, vá abrir o pacote com ela!

-Lilá?Merlin me livre dessa louca!Nem pensar, ela me fez usar uma camisa "eu sou panaca" e o boné "minha namorada é linda". – eu acho que ele brincou dessa vez.

Suspirei, e sem escolha me levantei. Caminhei até a cama mal-feita de Rony e me sentei ao lado de um pacote verde limão, amarrado com uma fita laranja berrante.

-O que será? – perguntou Rony ansioso.

-Mais uma roupa da tia Tessy, para você! – brinquei.

-Ah cale a boca, Harry! – urrou ele, tacando um travesseiro bege contra mim.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame a Lilá contando da novidade? – chantageei.

-CLARO! – exclamou ele.

-Então o que está esperando?Abra logo, aposto dois nuques que é uma roupa da tia Tessy! – disse Jorge surgindo na porta.

Rony pestanejou furioso, e pegou o pacote.

-Não tenho coragem... abre pra mim Harry? – disse empurrando o pacote para mim.

Assenti curioso e puxei a fita laranja berrante, então o pacote misterioso se revelou em um suéter marrom escrito: "Eu amo a Lilá".

Agora senti pena do pobre coitado. Lilá tinha arranjado um jeito de humilhar Rony publicamente com suas declarações ridículas expostas em suéters, bonés e camisas. Todas com as mesmas estampas: Eu amo a Lilá.

Deve ser pelo mesmo motivo que Mione resolveu se afastar dele, por nojo. Eu acho, que se eles namorassem, eu iria ficar excluído. Claro que sim. Então eu estou sendo egoísta o suficiente para estar feliz por Rony e Mione estarem se repelindo, como imãs que repelem.

-Ah droga. Achei que ia ser algo especial...

-Fique feliz Ronyquinho!Você ama a Lilá, está escrito aí! – riu Fred, atrás de Jorge.

Levantei-me e sussurrei rapidamente para Jorge e Fred:

-Nunca deixem que ele se esqueça disso.

-NUNCA! – riram maliciosamente.

Por lembrar de Mione, eu tinha que me encontrar com ela dali a uns cinco minutos na entrada secreta da Bruxa de um olho só.

Corri apressadamente, e nem percebi Cho, surgindo no fim do corredor. Acho que ela tentou falar comigo, mas eu estava apressado demais para prestar atenção nela. Talvez eu não me interessasse mais por ela, e talvez eu nunca mais quisesse me encontrar com ela em Hogsmeade.

-Está atrasado, Harry! - disse Mione histericamente.

-Desculpe, Rony ganhou um pacote novo.

-Um escrito "Eu sou Panaca"?

-Não, prefiro nem comentar.

Mione franziu a testa e virou-se para a escadaria da passagem. Eu acho que ela sabia do que eu estava falando. Talvez ela estivesse escondendo as lágrimas, mas eu me inclinei para enxergar, e ela parecia com raiva. Caminhando rápido, punhos fechados e sobrancelhas curvadas. Essa era a expressão que ela fazia quando alguma coisa a aborrecia.

Passei a enxergar uma loja pequena, paredes de tijolos marrons, e telhado velho. Mione diminuiu o passo e encostou as mãos pequenas e finas na maçaneta.

-É aqui. – disse recuperando o tom normal.

Ela abriu a porta que estalou três vezes e voltou a se fechar. O cheiro de mofo e coisas velhas invadiu minhas narinas e provocou-me forte dor de cabeça, mas continuei. Respirando pela boca, eu não ousava cheirar _aquilo_, era terrivelmente fedido.

Um senhor baixinho, de cabelos alvos e um óculos quadrado, semicerrou os olhos para mim e para minha amiga.

-Bem vindos, o que procuram? Ei! Menina, não toque nisso! – disse o senhorzinho rabugento.

Mione assustou-se com o tom de voz do velhinho.

-Olá senhor, não me lembro de tê-lo visto ontem, quando visitei a loja. – sussurrou Mione.

-É óbvio que não!Quem estava aqui era meu irmão. E você quer ser atendida por ele, menina?

-Se for possível.

O senhor fez uma careta involuntária e subiu a escadaria de madeira procurando pelo irmão.

Minutos depois um homem com cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso branco desceu a escadaria e cumprimentou Mione.

-Bom dia, senhorita! Bom dia, senhor!

-Olá. – cumprimentou Mione – Se o senhor se lembra, ontem visitei a loja a procura de um vira tempo novo. Poderia me mostrar e mostrar ao meu amigo, alguns?

-Sim, claro! Siga-me. Se os incomodou, desculpe pelo comportamento irritante de meu irmão, ele está rabugento desde quando consegui alguns clientes...

Olhei atentamente para todos os detalhes, realmente tinham vira tempos grandes, pequenos, de ouro, de segunda mão, usados, novinhos, com figuras, correntinhas diferentes. Alguns empoeirados, alguns limpinhos.

A fraca iluminação impediu-me de olhar tudo, impecavelmente. Mas consegui ver o vira tempo de que Mione havia dito, um que chamava muita atenção.

-Vejo que se interessou por este!Ele volta décadas, e não horas. É o melhor e o mais caro da loja. Temos pouca clientela. Nunca ninguém deixou de reparar neste. Bonito não? – disse o homem, idolatrando o vira tempo. – vou pegá-lo para vocês o verem!

Ele manuseou com cuidado o vira tempo, e o colocou sobre a bancada empoeirada.

Era de ouro, a corrente que permitia usá-lo como colar era detalhada com pequenos pontos vermelhos. De repente tive a imensa vontade de possuir algo do tipo, como se houvesse alguma esperança de minha família sobreviver.

Mas havia, esse era o motivo. Segurei o vira tempo ambiciosamente, com os olhos refletindo a imagem linda daquele objeto.

Mione tocou meu ombro, tirando-me do transe.

-Harry, gostou desse não é?Leve, e me ajude a comprar um para mim!

-Gostei sim!Mas acho... acho que hoje eu não trouxe dinheiro o suficiente. Venho outro dia, compro outro dia.

-Tudo bem, eu acho que já escolhi um para mim, é este aqui, este azul!

O homem de cabelo grisalho assentiu e Mione pagou o objeto. Mas continuei encarando o vira tempo, desejando comprar, desejando usá-lo para matar Voldemort antes que chegasse em minha casa. Desejando que ele nunca tivesse existido.

-Harry, já paguei, vamos? – chamou Mione.

-Claro...

Saímos da loja, e eu ainda tentado em comprar o vira tempo, mas eu não poderia gastar meu dinheiro com aquilo. Mas eu sabia, que de um jeito ou de outro, eu voltaria para aquele beco, voltaria para a loja e conseguiria o objeto tentador.

Eu sabia que eu ia mudar meu destino. Mas não agora. Não hoje.

* * *

**Rafa: valeu pela ajuda, e obrigada por aturar minha fiic! Beijos, está aqui, não consegui me conter e postei hoje mesmo.**

**Sol: obrigada por acompanhar, sério!Beijos, está aqui o capítulo.**

**Gente, eu ganhei inspiração de repente, então resolvi colocar toda a minha inspiração pra fora e postar bem rapidinho pra vocês ficarem com muita curiosidade meeesmo!**

**O que será que vai acontecer?Vocês só vão saber se comentarem. Com comentários eu ganho inspiração... e escrevo a fic.**

**É tão fácil! É só apertar esse botãozinho aqui em baixo e escrever. Daí envia e pronto!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!!**


	7. Amigos

-Eu te odeio! – as ásperas palavras de Hermione soaram pelo corredor iluminado por tochas.

Já era tarde, o farfalhar das árvores era audível do castelo e os pássaros e insetos faziam barulhinhos e a o luar atravessava a cortina vermelha e dourada, por uma fresta.

Hermione e Rony estavam numa batalha feroz de xingamentos e insultos. Enquanto eu, sentado numa poltrona na sala comunal, uma poltrona bem confortável e longe da briga de meus amigos. Porém, a briga era mais alta, e era possível escutá-la.

Meus olhos estavam pesados, mas por conta dos gritos e insultos não consegui piscar um segundo. Logo após o último grito, Hermione apareceu na porta da sala confortante os olhos brilhando avermelhados.

-O que...

-Paft-

A porta se fechou com um estampido interrompendo minha pergunta. Fico me perguntando se as outras garotas não haviam acordado, mas elas não devem ter dormido por causa da barulheira que Rony e Mione resolveram aprontar no corredor em frente à sala comunal.

Rony me encarou ferozmente e pisou forte até a porta do dormitório.

-Mas que diabos...

-Paft-

A porta oposta se fechou com outro estampido, interrompendo novamente minha pergunta.

Eu não ia me perguntar por que ninguém dormiu bem esta noite. Graças a Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, fomos muito sonolentos assistir as aulas, mas me mantive acordado.

Por um tempo. Exceto quando estava na aula de poções. Professor Slug tocou uma espécie de apito, a aula toda, mas não resisti, dormi. Então, professor Slug aproximou-se de mim e apitou.

Metade do dormitório aproveitou os tempos livres para tirar um cochilo, eu tirei quatro cochilos, mas não repôs o que eu precisava, pensando melhor eu deveria tirar outro. Se não estarei indisposto para visitar novamente aquela loja incrível em que fui com Mione. Só preciso me deitar um pouco.

-Harry, eu estou definitivamente um caco. – disse Mione jogando-se na poltrona vermelha.

-Já era de se esperar, ninguém manda ficar até as duas da manhã num show de gritos, onde absolutamente todos podem ouvir?!

Hermione franziu o cenho, uma expressão que eu conhecia. Era a expressão de choro.

-Ah! – exclamei – Esquece o que eu disse...

Mione se levantou e veio se aconchegar ao meu lado, os olhos inundados. A envolvi em meus braços quentes.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não. – soluçou.

-Não precisa estudar amanhã, pode vir comigo á loja, me ajudar a comprar o vira tempo certo!

Ela secou as lágrimas com a palma da mão e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

-Pode ser divertido. – suspirou, derrotada.

Por fim, fomos dormir, e eu tinha um plano, e ia funcionar. Ah se ia.

* * *

**_Oi pessoal!_**

**_Bem, desculpem se eu demorei demais para postar aqui, é que estava muito difícil escrever com as aulas e as tão chatas lições de casa. Com certeza irei postar mais agora, desculpe o capítulo não estar grande coisa, é que eu dei uma improvisada só para não deixar ninguém sem post._**

**_Sol: aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha aproveitado!_**

**_Mih: best, eu escrevi, reescrevi, apaquei e reescrevi de novo, aqui está o post, espero que você tenha gostado, porque tá uma droga. Tentei ser profunda e não consegui._**

**_Pro pessoal que leu:_**

_**Olha, não custa nada mandar um review, e nem precisa estar logado para mandar um. É claro que quando escrevem suas fics querem reviews dos leitores não é? Comigo não é nada diferente. E também se estiver mais acomodado, pode mandar o link de suas fics, assim poderei apreciar do talento de todos.**_

**_Então, mande um review, porque estará fazendo um imenso favor. NÃO precisa estar logado!_**

**_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo :)_**


End file.
